Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battles against NPC Goblins and their preset villages. There are currently 50 Single Player levels, and each level has 3 stars that can be achieved for a maximum possible 150 stars from all levels. Achieving all 150 stars satisfies the "Get those Goblins!" achievement worth a total of 35 Gems. Each level also has varying Gold and Elixir rewards that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. The basic mechanics in the Single Player Campaign are the same as in multiplayer, with the following exceptions: *No player Trophies are won or lost. *There is no time limit. *The number of Traps are unlimited. *Attacking (in the Single Player Campaign) will not remove an active Shield. Most people attack while they have a shield and nothing else to upgrade to give them something to do. Doing the campaign is very well worth it, as the last raid is worth 800,000 Elixir and 800,000 Gold. Furthermore you get Gems for three-starring every map. A number of the levels have no Air Defenses, Archer Towers or Wizard Towers. That means you can easily complete them with a single Balloon (or Minion). Be aware that other missions can still be won with 1 Balloon as well; however, you just have to destroy all the Wizard Towers, Air Defenses and Archer Towers with other troops/spells first. *A note of caution when deploying a single Balloon to destroy entire bases in this fashion: while there is no time limit, the game itself can still time out due to inactivity and cause your attack to fail (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To avoid this simply zoom or pan the screen periodically. Below is a list of all Single Player missions and their rewards, along with brief strategies for completing them: Payback This map is part of the tutorial. You only need to send in 2 Barbarians to finish, or in the Tutorial you are given 5 Wizards, so use one or two and place them next to the Cannon. Loot: 500 Gold and 500 Elixir. Goblin Forest This map is part of the tutorial. Drop in 5 Barbarians at the Archer Tower to complete. Loot: 500 Gold and 500 Elixir. Goblin Outpost Just deploy a few Barbarians through the main door, they will destroy the two cannons. Loot: 500 gold and 500 Elixir. Rocky Fort Deploy 7 Giants through the opening with the two Cannons. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Goblin Gauntlet Deploy 3 Giants at each Cannon. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Cannonball Run Deploy 5-10 Giants on the upper torces inside the base. Loot: 1,000 Gold and 1,000 Elixir. Two Smoking Barrels Deploy 2-3 Giants on each Cannon. Deploy extra troops if necessary. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Gold Rush Deploy 5-10 Giants through each opening on the left and right. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Maginot Line Send in a couple of Barbarians to set off the Bombs, then charge for the Cannons. Loot: 2,000 Gold and 2,000 Elixir. Rat Valley Drop a single Balloon to wreck the whole base while ignoring the Traps, or drop a few Goblins through the opening to set off the numerous Bombs, then send in a swath of Barbarians to destroy the "cleared" base. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. Brute Force Drop one goblin through the opening and deploy 5-10 Giants. One Balloon (or Minion) will just as easily destroy the base as well. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. Gobbotown Deploy all 8 level 2+ Giants next to a Cannon. Loot: 3,000 Gold and 3,000 Elixir. M is for Mortar Strategy: There are no Air Defenses, Archer Towers or Wizard Towers, so you may easily drop a Balloon or two and destroy the base. Another strategy is to bomb the front of the base with a cannon, then drop a barbarian/goblin to set off the Spring Trap. Then, use a few Giants to distract the Mortars and Cannons and deploy a few goblins and barbarians/archers to destroy the rest of the base. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Megablaster Deploy 1 or more Archers at the top to take care of the Air Defense and drop (a) Balloon(s) to take care of the rest of the Defenses. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Immovable Object Send in about 25 Archers (preferably level 2 or higher) at the southeast entrance to take out the Air Defense, then 1 Balloon to take out the rest. Note that there are Spring Traps to the side entrance to the Cannons. Loot: 4,000 Gold and 4,000 Elixir. Fort Knobs Drop one Balloon to destroy the entire base. Drop more Balloons if you want to speed up the process. Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Watchtower Place about 15-25 Archers to take out the Archer Tower, a single Balloon will handle the rest (you can place a Giant to shield the Archers if necessary). Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Fool's Gold Swarm many Balloons or dozens of Archers on the left and right side at the Air Defense / Archer Tower. 6+6 Level 2 Balloons is not enough (confirmed), 8+8 Level 2 Balloons was enough though 7+7 may work if the Balloons target the Air Defence and then the Archer Tower (confirmed). Loot: 5,000 Gold and 5,000 Elixir. Thoroughfare Send in 10 Barbarians to each of the Archer Towers, and then 20 Archers to take out the 2 Air Defenses. Clear the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Bouncy Castle 8 level 2 Balloons right where the Archer Towers are. Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Fivoka Loot: 6,000 Gold and 6,000 Elixir. Gobbo Campus Loot: 7,000 Gold and 7,000 Elixir. Danny Boy 1 Goblin in each will clear all of the Traps out of the bottle-necks. Loot: 7,000 Gold and 7,000 Elixir. Ommahha Beech There are Spring Traps located on the upper-left side of the Mortars. Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Walls of Steel Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Sicilian Defence Loot: 10,000 Gold and 10,000 Elixir. Obsidian Tower Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Arrow Head Send in Barbarians to each of the 4 Archer Towers, and then Archers to take out the Air Defense. Clear the rest with a Balloon. If your Archers arent high enough level to take down the two central storages (the Archers will go for them first) then the Air Defense before they're killed, use two Wall Breakers (per side) to get into the storages near the center and then drop 15-20 Goblins to get them out of the way. This means your Archers will go straight for the Air Defense. The two Hidden Teslas that pop up from bewtween the storages can be delt with using two Giants to distract defenses and drop a few groups of Archers to clean up the Hidden Teslas. Lvl 2 Goblins do 3x the damage of lvl 2 Archers, when attacking resources and at lvl 2 the Cannon will 1-shot them both. Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Red Carpet Loot: 15,000 Gold and 15,000 Elixir. Natural Defense Use Wall Breakers on the wall where the Air Defense is located. Then deploy Barbarians to take it out and leave the rest of the job for a Balloon. Alternatively, just deploy Archers in the trees (yes, you can!) to take out the Air Defense, then deploy a single Balloon to mop-up, as above. Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Steel Gauntlet Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Queen's Gambit Loot: 20,000 Gold and 20,000 Elixir. Full Frontal Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Chimp in Armor Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Faulty Towers Defense: 3 x Level 8 Cannon, 2 x Level 6 Archer Tower, 1 x Level 5 Mortar, 1 x Level 3 Air Defense, 3 x Level 2 Wizard Tower. Loot: 30,000 Gold and 30,000 Elixir. Point Man Loot: 50,000 Gold and 50,000 Elixir. Triple A Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Goblin Picnic Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Bait 'n Switch Loot: 100,000 Gold and 100,000 Elixir. Collateral Damage Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Choose Wisely Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Mega Evil Loot: 150,000 Gold and 150,000 Elixir. Crystal Crust Loot: 200,000 Gold and 200,000 Elixir. Cold as Ice Loot: 250,000 Gold and 250,000 Elixir. Jump Around Loot: 300,000 Gold and 300,000 Elixir. Kitchen Sink Loot: 400,000 Gold and 400,000 Elixir. Updated: Works after March 2013 update. NOTE: 5 Hidden Teslas have been added outside the northeast wall (March 2013 update). Rolling Terror Loot: 500,000 Gold and 500,000 Elixir. Updated: Works after March 2013 update, with TH7 troops. New! Post March 2013 update, cheapest troop composition. Megamansion Loot: 600,000 Gold and 600,000 Elixir. After March update: P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse Loot: 700,000 Gold and 700,000 Elixir. Updated map: With TH7 troops, after March update: Sherbet Towers Drop Archers to get the Elixir Storages at the top left and right, then place several Wall Breakers at the top center, left and middle. Swarm 10 Giants or 2 P.E.K.K.As through each hole. A Barbarian King and several Healing Spells will serve as useful backup to the Giants/P.E.K.K.As. Once the majority of air defenses are gone, drop one or two Dragons to clean up the rest. Loot: 800,000 Gold and 800,000 Elixir. Available Loot Table Category:Strategy Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Raiding Category:Videos